Why Can't I?
by aknightofni
Summary: Jack's daughter, Mandy Skellington, just wants to be like everyone else. But when you're the daughter of the pumpkin king, things always turn out different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Mandy Skellington, Severed Lock and Lillian Dead. Everyone else is not mine. *here it is!  
  
It wasn't too long ago, but long enough to be forgotten, since what I am about to tell you took place. By now, it has been a while, but back then it was the present.  
Jack Skellington was a tall, slender skeleton, with the title 'the pumpkin king.' Don't tell me you haven't heard of Jack Skellington? He's only the bravest skeleton in Halloween Town.  
What's Halloween Town? * sighs * do I have to tell you everything? Ok, it's the place that we get Halloween from. It's a holiday town. Just see the movie or read the poem, ok? Because this memory is slipping away real fast, so I'd better tell it quickly.  
Let me just get to it.  
  
-  
"What am I doing here in this town anyway?" Mandy Skellington asked Lillian Dead, who was in Mandy's room, by climbing through a window.  
"Let's see." Lillian giggled. "Why would you ask me something stupid like that?" She finished pulling herself through the window and fell onto the floor with a thump.  
Mandy wiped the tears from her eyes. "I feel something- something- I- I just don't feel like I belong here."  
"Why are you crying?" Lillian asked gently, sitting by her bed now comfortingly. "You look like you belong here to me."  
"Not looks Lils. I have the looks to be here, I just don't have the- the mind. I feel- DIFFERENT."  
  
"Nothing to cry about. I'm different too." Lillian picked up the glass of water by Mandy's bed and handed it to her. "You know, being stuck up in one house for a while can be a problem in its own. Why don't you come outside anymore?"  
Mandy turned away and pretended not to hear the question.  
"Mandy?"  
  
Mandy was now deep in thought. Lillian Dead was her best friend, and always had been, but something was changing inside herself, that Lillian would never understand. It was a lonely feeling; it was a deep longing for something she knew she never could reach. She didn't even know what she wanted.  
"Feeling alright?" Lillian waved her hand in her face. "Hello?"  
  
"I'm here." Mandy muttered.  
"You sure don't sound like it."  
"That's because I don't-"  
There was a sharp tapping at the door. "Mandy." Jack Skellington called.  
"Get out!" Mandy hissed to Lillian, who quickly went to hide in the closet. "Come in daddy!"  
"Hey sweetie-" he paused when he saw the hidden tears in Mandy's eyes. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You look like you've been crying."  
"I was reading a sad book."  
  
Jack looked at her suspiciously before changing the subject. "Dinner."  
  
"Time already?"  
"Yes. We're eating early because there's a town meeting."  
"Town meeting?" Lillian stumbled out of the closet. "My parents are probably looking for me then!" She headed toward the window. "Bye Mandy! Sorry Mr. Skellignton!" She slipped out and slid down the pipe.  
Jack looked puzzled for a minute before shaking his head and looking back at his daughter. "Come on." He took her hand and led her down to the dining table, sill confused as to why she was so depressed looking.  
"Um.I was wondering, if there's a way I could.um.NOT go to the town meeting tonight?" Mandy asked.  
Jack sighed. They had been through this too many times. "Mandy-"  
"I always sit through something not worth wasting my time for!" she complained. "Please don't make me go again!"  
"Mandy-!"  
"You can't force me!"  
The pumpkin king sighed. His whole family had to show up. They always looked up to his family. "I'm sorry Mandy. We've all got to go."  
"UGH. You never understand." She started to get up but Jack stopped her.  
"This isn't about the meeting is it Mandy?" he asked delicately.  
Mandy shook her head furiously. "Of course it's about the meeting! Just let me stay home! Just this once!"  
Jack never thought of himself leaving his daughter home alone, even though she was around 13. Now he was getting frustrated, and hoping that his daughter would give in before him.  
"no Mandy, and that's final."  
Sally nodded. "I agree with your father Mandy."  
"You always agree with him. Don't you have your own opinion?" Mandy demanded.  
"Mandy, why are you acting this way?"  
Mandy wasn't acting that way just to stay home from a meeting. She was planning on somehing bigger than that.  
"Because you two never let me do ANYTHING!"  
Jack shook his head. "I'm not changing my answer."  
They had to let her stay home.Just this once! She was thinking hard now, and finally decided on, "You can't make me go with you!"  
"Mandy," Jack ordered, "I want you upstairs, right now!"  
"I'm not moving from this spot until-"  
"Mandy!"  
"Fine, I'm going." She sighed. Defeat came to her much too often. It ruined everything! Why did Jack Skellington have to ruin EVERYTHING!? She slammed her door and flopped down on her bed, in tears again. There was something out there, something she was missing! And she was stuck in a house with the pumpkin king! It was too much for her, and Jack.  
  
.  
"Jack, why don't you just let her stay home." Sally whispered.  
"Sally, I don't want her home-"  
"She's thirteen."  
  
"I don't care!" Jack snapped. "Why would she want to stay home anyway?"  
Sally was thoughtful for a moment. "Because the meetings ARE boring."  
  
"Alright, but just this once!" Jack replied. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Mandy's door. "Mandy!"  
"Go away." Mandy whispered.  
Jack opened the door. "I've changed my mind."  
  
"Really? You have?" Mandy's face brightened as she hugged him. "I knew you would!"  
But even as Jack and Sally stepped into the car, Jack was feeling that he had made the wrong decision. "Yes! They're gone!" Mandy hopped onto her bed, smiling from ear to ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: * starts crying * stop this madness! I admit it! The characters are not mine! (EXCEPT MANDY, LILLIAN DEAD, AND SEVERED.) -and thanx to all who reviewed!!!!! "Yes! They're gone!" Mandy hopped onto her bed, smiling from ear to ear. There was something controlling her by now, and she was already packing a bag of things. She packed osme clothes, her diary, some other things which she thought she might need. She zipped up the case and ran down the stairs, and out the front door. She kept on running until she hit the graveyard and thought, "Where am I going?" The whole town was empty, because they were all in one building, except for Mandy. Even after all of this, however, she still felt that empty place, so she kept running. She only slowed to a trot when she found a gravestone, laying off to the side, and the grave open. It was a strange thing to see in the middle of the night, so she neared it. The ground gave way beneath her feet and she was falling inside!  
Opening her eyes, after being so afraid, she realized she was in the middle of a street. Everything was different though! It was- it was- she froze. Oh no, it was the mortal world! She couldn't be seen there! Suddenly though, after just gazing once upon the place, she felt the empty hole filling up, the empty, lonely hole inside her.  
Someone screamed and she hid behind a mailbox. People shouldn't see her!  
Then there was screaming from within a house, and a person ran out, panting. The human took one look and Mandy, the skeleton, and fled even further down the street.  
Then a little face peered out of the house, and a little person stepped onto the porch, with two devilish horns and a mask in front of his face. He slid down the railing and was cackling insanely. He appeared to be about Mandy's age. "That was great!" He looked at Mandy. "A skeleton? Are you following me! You followed me didn't you! All the way from Halloween Town!"  
  
"no! I didn't follow you! I was just walking in the graveyard and I-I fell in this grave and I ended up here." She extended her hand to shake.  
"Severed Lock." The boy replied, not returning the hand.  
"I'm Mandy-"  
"Wait!" The boy held up his hand, surveying her. "I know who you are.You're Jack Skellington's daughter aren't you?"  
"Um, yeah."  
  
The boy looked afraid now. "Ok." He pulled her off to the side of the road. "Don't tell him I was here, alright?"  
"I won't. And you don't tell him that I was here."  
"Ok. Good. Um, say, wanna help me scare people?"  
"but it's not Halloween." Manyd replied.  
"I know that, I'm just having a little fun."  
  
"Won't we get in trouble?"  
"Nah. Just follow my lead and you'll become a natural at scaring."  
So she followed him, into houses, into closets, under people's beds, and to everywhere people think monsters exist.  
It was well past midnight when Severed Lock finally led her home. "Nice to meet you." Mandy replied, running home.  
  
.  
As soon as she had climbed through her window, Mandy yawned and came down the stairs. "I heard talking, is everything alright? I must've fallen asleep while you two were gone! How was the meeting?"  
She knew right away however, by the look on Jack Skellington's face, that she had been missed. She backed up a step and turned to go up the stairs when Jack finally said something. "Mandy, where were you!?"  
"Here, the whole time." She lied. "Why?"  
"No, Mandy, you were missing!"  
"No, I was up in the attic."  
Jack considered this for a moment. Mandy had recently been up in the attic a lot, and he hadn't checked there yet. Maybe she went up there, and fell asleep, and woke up just now, and came downstairs, remembering them. And Jack, after considering this, believed it.  
Mandy felt bad, but felt that deep hole in here filling up.  
  
.  
Severed Lock was leaning against a tombstone again at midnight, the next night, suspecting that Mandy would return. He spotted her coming at exactly twelve and sighed. "You're late. You came at nine last time."  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I was a little late myself though."  
"Alright, let's get going then." Mandy replied, following him through the grave again. Then terrorized many different houses, less than the previous night however, because Mandy wanted to go home at about three in the morning.  
"That was fun." Lock decided, flopping onto a tombstone in the Halloween Town graveyard.  
"Wanna scare some more tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yea-" he paused, "Maybe."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tomorrow night's fine." Lock trailed off and yawned. "I'm kinda tired, and we do need a night to rest so we don't look so suspicious in the mornings."  
  
"Good idea. So I'll meet you, night after tomorrow night."  
"Great."  
They waved and went back home.  
Mandy crawled through her window and was never even suspected of sneaking out.  
  
.  
"Wow, Mandy's sure sleeping late today." Sally worried. "Do you think she's all right?"  
  
"Hm." Jack was busy scanning the pages of his law book, so he had a weak reply.  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Sally snatched the book away from him and took his reading glasses off. "Jack! I'm worried about our daughter!"  
  
"What about her?" Jack asked, now attentive. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Don't you think she's been acting- strange- lately?"  
  
"Yes, but-" he shook his head. "Perhaps not."  
"Well, I'm worried." Sally replied. Jack, deep down, was worried too.  
Zero scrambled up on the sidewalk just then, and up onto the porch, barking loudly.  
Jack opened the door and he scurried in, barking about what he had seen in the cemetery the night before, but Jack couldn't understand him. Zero finally, realizing defeat, fell asleep in front of the fire.  
  
- I realize it's not a very exciting ending, but itll get better! Review please! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! And welcome to my third chapter of- Why Can't I?- enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry ive been so late on chapters. Ive just been- lazy. Sorry!!! DISCLAIMER: haven't you tortured me enough! * kicks computer * AHH! Quick read it, the computer is mad at me. * covors head * .  
Mandy awoke to find her father sitting at the foot of her bed. At first she was startled, but then she sat up and said, "Mornin!"  
  
"you mean, afternoon." Jack replied, a light smile on his face.  
"Yeah, whichever it is." She yawned. "You know, I was thinkin, maybe we could put up those Christmas decorations today."  
  
"Alright." Jack answered, "Get up, and I'll go get the boxes down."  
As soon as he had left the room, Mandy found herself thinking about the night before. She was feeling a really big lump inside her, much unlike the lonely hole, but a lump that read nervousness, fear and worry after her meetings with Severed Lock. She changed into her normal clothes and went down the stairs for breakfast (or dinner, I'd better put it.)  
"Good afternoon!" she yawned and sat at the table. "I'm really hungry."  
  
"I'm sure you are dear, you missed two meals." Sally replied, kissing her on the head. She poured a mug of hot chocolate for her and Mandy felt the warmth take over as she sipped it quietly, listening to the rainstorm outside.  
"Quite a storm." Sally said, trying to make conversation. Mandy, however, didn't want conversation. She just wanted to sit there, quietly.  
The silence, however, was broken by Jack cursing loudly at the top of the stairs, and boxes tumbled down the stairs into a heap at the bottom. Jack slid down, face first on the stairs after them. He placed his head back on, surveyed the mess, and pulled the boxes, one by one, into the living room.  
"Ok." Mandy shook her head. "I'm gonna go help him."  
"Good idea dear."  
"Thanks." Jack wheezed through the dust as he saw Mandy lifting the other end of the box. "Not as young as I used to be." He laughed. He was beginning to sound like those older people in all those movies.  
Mandy took the box from him and opened it up eagerly, stringing lights around the room. Jack smiled. No doubt, because of him, many other Halloween Town children were just as happy as she was. She straightened up and looked at the garland of gingerbread men hanging on the wall. "Perfect."  
  
Jack stopped smiling and thought, "I hope she hasn't wondered why one holiday celebrates another." It could be a lot of trouble, if she did.  
  
.  
Mandy crawled into bed that night, thinking about that day, and how she had been so happy. Now she was happy as well, and slowly fell asleep, listening to the ceasing storm, and the steady drip drop on the windows.  
She barely slept however, after sleeping so late the previous day, and only fell asleep at about two in the morning. After drifting to sleep, she slept extra late again the next day, making her family worry again. Then she woke up and started thinking about meeting Lock earlier, since she had slept so late that day, and didn't feel as tired.  
Finally, at about eleven the night after, when her family was all asleep, she slipped silently through the window and through the cold night toward the cemetery.  
Lock was already there. "Hey Mandy." He said coolly. "You're not late this time."  
  
"No." She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
They went through a different grave that time, to get to a different place in the human world. Landing squarely on top of a pile of dirt, the two brushed themselves off and started jumping out at people. The night wore on and they were sneaking into closets again, scaring everyone. Finally Mandy looked at a clock on someone's wall and realized that it was time to go back home.  
The two climbed out of a grave in Halloween Town. "That was great today." Mandy said.  
"Yeah." Lock replied. "It was."  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?" She laughed. "It was great!"  
  
"No, I didn't." He said suddenly, his face whitening.  
"Oh, that's too bad, because it was great."  
  
"It was all Mandy Mr. Skellington!" Lock yowled.  
Mandy turned around, but no one was there. She glared at Lock. "That was mean."  
  
Lock laughed. "I know, wasn't it? Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
Mandy smiled. Lock was a lot of fun to be with.  
"Well," Mandy started, "tomorrow night again?"  
  
"No." Lock replied, suddenly.  
"Why not? It was a lot fun!"  
  
"I don't want to fall for your evil schemes anymore Mandy! Dragging me down there! Forcing me!" He darted in a different direction, leaving Mandy puzzled. "Lock? My schemes? What're you going on a-" her face grew white. "-bout."  
  
Jack Skellington was towering over her, as he was much taller, and Mandy shrank down, even though she probably didn't need to, if you compare the size difference.  
"Mandy Skellington." Jack stated.  
"Um- hi." Mandy squeaked.  
He took her by her arm and led her home. Coming in through the front door, he snapped on the light and pushed her lightly onto the couch. "um, nice to see you taking those healthy strolls through the graveyard at night!" Mandy replied stupidly.  
"I was looking for you." Jack answered coldly.  
"Oh, was I missing?"  
  
Jack didn't reply. Neither did Mandy, who sat there wondering how Jack found her. She then noticed a cowering Zero in the corner. "Zero!" she wailed.  
The dog didn't come near her, as he was afraid he had done something wrong. Jack bent down slightly, scratched the dog's ears (Zero now looked happier.) and stood back up again.  
Here's the explanation that I had formulated. Perhaps Jack went to check on Mandy, found her missing, and followed Zero to the graveyard. It's very logical and makes sense.  
  
.  
"Severed Lock." A voice stated.  
Lock paused under the doorway, but finished scrambling inside.  
"Of all the- Severed, I cannot believe you!"  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Lock." Another voice boomed, waddling over to Severed. It was an older Oogie Boogie. He surveyed him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes, I like what you've done."  
  
"You- You do?" Severed asked happily.  
"Yes, finally you've done something useful!"  
  
.  
"Why would you do such a thing- to me!?" Jack had already burst into a fit of questions, making Mandy shrink down even further.  
The two sides sure aren't symmetrical are they?  
  
"What were you doing anyway!? Other than sneaking out!"  
Mandy didn't reply, as Jack grew even angrier.  
  
.  
Severed grinned. "Finally, I did something right!"  
  
Boogie nodded. "You're ahead of your sister, boy."  
  
He was swelling with pride by now, and was determined to find another way to make Boogie happy.  
  
.  
"I was out in the graveyard." Mandy squeaked, "With Severed Lock, and we went into the human's world and scared people. That's all! Don't- get- all worked up about it!"  
"Worked up?" Jack sighed, all anger disappearing from his voice. He hugged Mandy. "Mandy, it may be against my rules, but it's also illegal."  
  
"Really!?" Mandy pulled back. "How was I supposed to know if you keep everything locked up from me!? Huh? I'm never allowed out, because you're so afraid of losing me that you're losing me anyway!"  
Jack looked away. Maybe she was right, and maybe she wasn't.  
"I've never been normal! Always different! Always, always, always! My whole life, I've never been allowed to be like all the other kids, ever! I'm just poor Mandy locked away in a tower!" Technically, the whole house was a tower, but she was just using that term to get to her point, as most fairy tale princesses were always locked away in their towers. Oh, by the way, the prince always comes too.  
"Mandy," Jack said, trying to now make his point. "Listen to me-"  
"UGH, FORGET IT!" she ran up the stairs and slammed her door.  
  
.  
"I'm never allowed to do anything!" she muttered, staring out the window angrily. She kicked the wall. It was all so unfair!  
Sally knocked on her door. "Mandy?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" She got up and pushed a chair against the handle of the door. She could hear Sally whispering to Jack, but couldn't make out what she was saying.  
The handle on the door jiggled, but the door didn't budge.  
"Jack, open it!" Sally pleaded, louder this time.  
Mandy sat on her bed, laughing silently at their efforts. It was all too incredible to her, for her to be in such a situation. She opened her window to find that it was raining again, and slipped out at just the moment Jack got the door open.  
"MANDY!"  
  
But Mandy had just slid down the pipe.  
  
.  
Severed Lock looked at himself proudly in the mirror. Yes, he was useful, wasn't he? Boogie liked it, and that certainly mattered, didn't it? But his father seemed a bit worried. He shrugged. Boogie was the boss of both of them, so he decided to go do some scaring again, or perhaps find another way to win himself more plaudits with Boogie.  
Running into the graveyard, he saw Mandy crying on a headstone. "Mandy?"  
  
"Oh Lock!" She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Sure I do." Lock said slyly. "I understand. You see, it's a Skellington thing. Your dad has always hated you. Haven't you seen it?"  
  
"It's not about him." Mandy replied, sniffing, "It's about me."  
  
"Oh, is it?" Lock asked, fastening his interest. "Well, I think you should tell him to leave you alone, I mean, maybe he's just stupid. Locking you up for so many years?"  
  
"Wait!" she asked. "How would you know about that?"  
  
"Oh believe me. I know. Everyone does. You were the only kid that wasn't acting like- well- a kid. Never gone out to play baseball-"  
"Little girls don't usually play baseball." Mandy snapped.  
"Never played jump rope in the park with your little friends."  
"Did too!"  
  
"You never went alone Mandy." Lock replied. "If you weren't playing in your own yard you were in close proximity to your father."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mandy demanded angrily, standing up.  
"It means, that you've been overprotected." Lock sighed. "It's quite obvious. What's funny is, you never even thought of standing up for yourself."  
"Who in their right mind would let their daughter when they're eight wonder off to the park alone!?" Mandy questioned, burning with anger. Wait, it was all Severed Lock's fault anyway wasn't it? In a way it was, and in a way it wasn't.  
"In Halloween Town its safe."  
Mandy turned away from him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"MANDY!" Jack called from across the graveyard.  
Mandy didn't budge.  
"Well?" Lock asked coldly, "Are you going to be a baby, and stick with your dad, or are you coming with me!?"  
"With-With you? What do you mean?"  
  
"With me there's no boundaries!"  
"How am I supposed to trust you when you're dressed as the devil!?" she asked.  
This was a true statement, and Lock shrugged as he took off his mask. "Better?"  
  
"Mandy!" Jack kissed his daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
Mandy hesitated before replying, "I'm going with my dad."  
Lock backed up a step, when Jack's eyes bore into his.  
"Um- it's nice meeting you Mr. Skellington- and- and Mandy, but it's really late and I'd better get going-"  
Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and prevented him from running home.  
"Please!" Lock begged. "Let me go home Mr. Skellington! I didn't do nothin!"  
Jack let him go but shouted after him. "COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I'LL-"  
Lock covered his ears as he neared the gate to his home. Slipping quietly inside, he saw Boogie, waiting for him.  
"I heard Jack." Boogie answered, taking Lock roughly inside. He shook his head. "Lock, a good henchman never gets caught."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Boogie! I c-couldn't help it if he found me! Mandy led him there!"  
Boogie drummed his fingers on a spooky wooden table. "Alright Lock. I agree that Jack is certainly a tough one, since he's the pumpkin king and all. Jack does always have to be the hero, doesn't he?"  
Lock nodded slowly. "Boogie- what'd I do next?"  
  
.  
"Don't you ever wander off on me again!" Jack shouted. Mandy was by now feeling the regret that she hadn't chosen to go with Lock, Lock! She smiled. Severed Lock.  
"Mandy are you listening to me!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm listening. You always have my full attention."  
  
Jack scowled. Mandy wasn't listening, and he knew it, but how could he make her anyhow? Anyone who got involved with a member of Lock's family, was sure to cause trouble.  
  
"You know, I'm really sorry, but I'm also really tired." Mandy yawned. "I'll be in bed."  
  
"After I put bars on your window." Jack growled under his breath.  
Mandy didn't hear him and started to skip up the stairs.  
Jack's thoughts were just as angry as his voice. "How can she be that happy at a time like this!?" he asked himself.  
  
.  
"Why does he want to take over the world anyhow?" Severed asked his father.  
The real Lock shook his head. "I don't know."  
"How have you put up with him for so many years dad!?"  
"SEVERED LOCK!" Boogie's voice boomed from another room.  
"He must've heard you." Lock lowered to a whisper.  
"Dad, no one can hear through the walls."  
  
"Shhh! He can!" Lock hissed.  
"You're paranoid!" Severed replied, walking into Boogie's room.  
"I am not paranoid! I'm merely being truthful!" Lock licked his lollypop. Mm.Tasted just like they used to.  
  
I'm ending the chapter here, but read and review! Cuz I'm puttin up more chapters if I see people are enjoying it! So review please! 


End file.
